A reality displayed by a display device is divided into a full reality, which is obtained by photographing an actual world with a camera, and a virtual reality expressing a virtual world which does not exist in the actual world but is produced by a computer. As in a science fiction (SF) movie, the full reality is photographed in front of a blue screen according to a predetermined scene scenario, and there is a chroma-key reality that is obtained by combining the full reality with the virtual reality. The chroma-key reality is classified as the virtual reality.
With the continuous advancement of information technology (IT), an augmented reality (AR) that displays virtual reality data on an object in the actual world in real time has been recently proposed. The AR differs from the chroma-key reality because there is no predetermined scene scenario unlike the SF movie, and the full reality is not photographed in front of the blue screen.
In a method that determines an object for displaying virtual reality data on the full reality, the AR includes a marker type AR, which displays a marker on the full reality and recognizes the marker to display the virtual reality data on the marker, and a markerless AR that directly recognizes an object of the full reality without displaying the marker on the full reality and displays the virtual reality data. In the marker type AR, some demonstration services are being provided by using each marker, but there is no standard for a configuration of the marker. The markerless AR is not demonstrated due to instability of object recognition, except for a case of using the full reality which is obtained by photographing a predetermined object in a studio.
In the AR, examples of a method that displays virtual reality data on the full reality includes a method, which recognizes an object from the full reality (which is photographed by a camera and stored in a storage medium) in a marker/markerless scheme and displays the virtual reality data on the recognized object, and a method that which recognizes an object from the full reality (which is photographed in real time by a camera) in the marker/markerless scheme and displays the virtual reality data on the recognized object.
Due to the advancement of transparent electrodes and transparent devices, displays and touch panels become transparent, and thus, AR technology using a transparent display is being much proposed recently. That is, since digital information is displayed along with a background, by combining digital content and a background thing, a new interface is provided to a user.
In the above-described related art, AR technology using a smartphone synthesizes another digital object (user information of interest (IOI) into a digital image, and thus enables a user to interact with an internal object of an image in a scheme such as a touch, but since an actual object is separated from a user touch space, it is difficult to provide realism. On the other hand, in AR technology using a projection device, it is possible to interact with an actual thing, but when a user is far away from a thing (generally, a distance at which a user cannot directly touch an actual thing), it is difficult to interact with the thing or project a digital object.